


When the Wind Blows

by bobasheebaby



Series: When Fairytales Break [4]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Depression, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:41:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobasheebaby/pseuds/bobasheebaby
Summary: Bastien and Everly have a talk.





	When the Wind Blows

_I used to dream. I dreamt big beautiful dreams of love and romance complete with happy endings. All my dreams have since turned to nightmares. When you learn nothing will be as you thought you tend to give up on dreaming. You don’t become content. You become broken. Like a porcelain doll that fell, shattering into a million pieces._

_I gave up hope. I gave up dreams of getting out. I gave up wishful thinking. I gave it all up. I lost it all the day I said I do and became the King’s wife, his Queen. The only dream I dared to hold onto was one that would grant the child that I carry the gift of freedom. The freedom that I wish with all my heart I could have. I wish my child, my little bird, the ability to soar high enough for her wings to graze the clouds. I dream that my little bird won’t be weighed down by burdens they don’t deserve. I hope that my little bird belongs to a man that isn’t my husband._

_My little bird belonging to another man would be the ultimate betrayal to the king. Still I hope. It would be my undoing, it would completely destroy me. Yet I was destroyed the day I became queen. My life ended the day I had to give up my own visions of my future. I could endure my ending, but I could not endure my little bird being condemned to live this life, I could not bare to know they were imprisoned in this gilded cage. All I want for them is to be able to escape this life that I cannot._

 

_Oh, how I wish I could soar high once more, the tips of my wings grazing the fluffy clouds. I wish I had a choice in whom I married. But wishes only come true in children’s books, movies and fairytales._

_I quickly learned to hide my discontentment behind a mask. The mask barely concealed my sadness, but no one noticed or they didn’t seem to care. When all your dreams are taken from you, turned to dust, such as mine were, you hide within yourself. You learn that with no one on your side there is no one to trust, no one to turn to. I started to retreat within myself, but I dare not dream. I learned the hard way that wishing upon a star or a wishing well is nothing but false hope and unkept promises._

_In the beginning, before I was sealed within my gilded cage, I used to speak to a wishing well everyday. I whispered day after day, ‘please let me be free, please let me marry my knight’. I put all my hopes into superstitions and false idols, praying to god’s that either don’t exist or were content to see me suffer._

_It took time but I finally came to terms with what my life had become. I didn’t become happy, I didn’t let go of my resentment, I just learned to accept that this was my life. I learned to let go of all the what if’s, everything that would keep me dreaming. I had to let go, because dreams don’t come true._

_The only dreams I allowed myself to have were the daydreams that kept me calm as I gazed out over the garden, **our** garden. I’ve lost even those now. They’ve become too painful to hold onto. At first dreaming of a life with my white knight was what kept me from going completely insane, soon the daydreams themselves drove me to more tears than being locked in a cage with a man I did not love. _

_My knight came to me. He saved me, before reminding me I could never be his. He gave me hope, then he kissed me and walked away once again. It was then I truly realized there was no hope for me. I shall remain locked in this gilded cage until I grow old and wither away. I shall never again be free._

Everly tapped her pen against the page, tears splashing heavily onto the newly scripted words. She felt so alone and empty. She was forgotten, left alone in her prison. She had left the hospital two days before, reassurances that she and her little bird would be fine, yet she still hadn’t spoken to Liam. With all the importance he put on her child his heir, she couldn’t understand why he wouldn’t call her and check in. Surely he had even a few moments to himself at night or even the morning that he could use to check in on his queen. 

Everly had thought that she was numb to pain since she had come to terms with what her life was, and would never be. Knowing that Liam cared so little about her and her child cut her deeper than she thought it could. How could he focus on the trade deal when his heir had possibly been in jeopardy? How could he just brush aside her health and well-being? She had come to terms with her marriage bringing one sided, but now it felt like it wasn’t even that. _Was this all a lie? Did he ever love me?_

Everly closed her journal, tearfilled grass green eyes locked on the well she once hoped would grant her salvation. Her hand gently grazed her bump, “I feel so alone little bird.” She whispered, words carried away on the gentle breeze. “At least I have you my sweet little bird.”

“You still have me Evie.”

Everly turned her head, startled by Bastien’s sudden appearance. “Did you need something Bastien?” She asked, pushing herself off the cool earth. The words cut through her heart like a burning hot blade, singeing every bit of flesh it touched. She hated being so cold towards him, but she couldn’t pretend he was hers, not any longer. He’d made it clear that his duty came first, his allegiance was with the crown, not her.

“I was coming to check on you.” Bastien replied, his eyes lingering on her bump. “I thought you said you didn’t come to the gardens anymore, that it was too hard.”

“As you can see I’m fine.” Everly replied, smoothing down her dress, her grass green eyes locking on his stormy grey. She read his love and confliction, she shooed the thoughts from her mind, she needed to let go. “I was going crazy looking at the same four walls of my cage, I needed a change of venue.” She sighed. “But it’s too hard to be here. The memories are _too_ strong, _too_ overwhelming.” She moved to walk past him, she couldn’t be here with him, where they had dreamed up all they wished to do in their happy ending. The memories on their own were overwhelming, with him they felt stifling, like she’d never again be able to take a real breath. 

“Evie, please.” Bastien said gently grabbing her arm to stop her.

Everly closed her eyes in an attempt to keep her resolve. “Bas—” She shook her head. “I can’t do this. You made it clear that we are in the past.” Her voice broke. “If you want me to let you go you need to let me go too.”

“Evie I made a mistake.” Bastien said solemnly.

Everly’s eyes snapped open. “What are you saying?” Her heart thundered in her chest as she waited for his answer.

“I never should have let you go.” Bastien grazed her cheek with the backs of his fingers. “I should have listened to you, left with you when we had the chance. I thought he could give you a better life than I could.” He sighed. “I was afraid you’d regret leaving with me. I was afraid what would happen to us, to _you_ if we ran.”

Everly shook her head, this wasn’t real, it wasn’t happening. She had to be hallucinating, he couldn’t really be here telling her what she longed to hear for so long. “It’s too late.” She whispered drawing her eyes to the ground. As much as this was what she wanted, she wouldn’t get her hopes up only to have them dashed once again when he came to his senses a few moments later.

“Evie—” Bastien tipped her chin up until her grass green eyes met his smokey grey. “He doesn’t love you—”

“And you do?” Everly winced at her words, she was hurt, but she knew he’d always love her.

“You know I do Evie, more than anything.” Bastien replied, wiping her tears away with his thumb.

Everly’s eyes fluttered shut at the loving touch, momentarily giving into the memories, the love they shared. “You said it yourself Bas, we _can’t_ , _you_ can’t.” She sighed. “Please don’t make this harder than it already is.” 

“Evie—” 

“What Bas?” Everly snapped. “What’s different this time? You kissed me days ago and then said you couldn’t, so _please_ tell me what changed.” She watched his face fall, could feel her own heart crumbling. She didn’t want to lash out but she couldn’t watch him leave again. 

“You’re right. I did kiss you and I did walked away.” He paused. “I shouldn’t have.” Everly’s face fell, she didn’t know it was possible to hurt more than she already did. “I shouldn’t have walked away. I meant what I said in the hospital Evie, I’m not going anywhere, not anymore.”

“Why?” Everly croaked. “Why now?”

“Because I’m realizing I made the biggest mistake of my life. I wish I had taken you away, I wish I could take you away now…”

“But she still could be his.” Everly whispered. “If she’s yours?” _She is, I know she is. She has to be. She can’t be locked in my cage._

“Then I will do whatever it takes to get you both free.” 

“Bas, I can’t take you changing your mind again. I just can’t.”

“I won’t.” Bastien promised brushing her almond brown hair back out of her face.

Everly wanted to fall into his arms, but she was terrified it would all fade away the moment she did. “I’m still married, I’m still Liam’s—”

“No.” Bastien wrapped her in his arms, pulling her close. 

“No?” Everly asked staring up into his eyes, palms pressed flat on his chest, grass green eyes filled with longing and hope.

“You were never Liam’s.” Bastien leaned down until his lips almost touched hers. “You were always mine.” He closed the distance, his lips pressing against hers. 

Everly hummed in agreement against his lips. She ran her hand up his chest, stopping at his neck, fingers tangling in his hair, other fisting his suit jacket. She sighed into the kiss, it felt like coming home, she felt more at peace than she had in months. Her body melted into his as she deepened the kiss, her tongue swiping against his lower lip. His lips parted, allowing her tongue access, their tongues languidly rolling together, moving completely by memory. His hands slid down her sides, hooking around her thighs lifting her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning into the kiss as his hardening length pressed into her covered core. She pulled back, her grass green eyes darkened with lust, her lips kiss swollen. “Bas, I need you.” She mewled, pressing her covered core against his growing bulge.

Bastien stepped forward, resting her on the edge of the wishing well. His hands ghosted down over her thighs, slipping under her dress, pushing it up towards her hips. 

“Take me.” Everly gasped, her entire body alight with need. They’d been apart far too long, every fiber of her being screaming for him to reclaim her.

“I intend to.” Bastien replied, trailing kisses along her neck. He gently nipped at her neck, grinding his straining length against her clothed core.

Everly arched into him, shivering slightly at the cool breeze. Her hands traced down his chest, she gripped his belt, fingers quickly working it free. She undid the button and zipper, pushing his pants and boxer briefs down, his hardened length springing free. She wrapped her fingers around his thick length, stroking him in long, smooth strokes, coaxing low groans from him, his hot breath fanning against her neck. 

“Fuck Evie!” Bastien groaned, his fingers tracing up her inner thigh, moving closer to her core. He pushed her panties to the side, his fingers slipping between her slick folds. “So wet for me.” He growled, gently nipping at her ear. 

Everly’s head fell back, strangled moan escaping her lips as his thumb circled her clit. “Bas, please.” She whimpered, it’d been so long since she’d been with him she couldn’t wait any longer. His touches sent shivers down her spine, anticipation and need setting her skin on fire. 

“Look at me.” Bastien said removing his fingers from her core, he placed his hand over hers guiding his length to her dripping heat. 

Everly looked up, grass green eyes locking on stormy grey. She bit her lip suppressing a moan from escaping as he eased his length into her warm, wet core. “Move. Please.” She mewled, hands moving to grip his broad shoulders, legs wrapping tighter around his waist, pulling him in deeper. 

Bastien gripped her hips, pulling almost completely out before slamming back in. His powerful thrusts making her bite down on her lip to stifle the loud screams threatening to break free. It wasn’t their first time in the hedge maze, but it was the first time that they truly had to be careful. Everly didn’t want to think about what might happen if they were caught. “Oh god Bas.” She moaned. He was the only one who could make her feel like she was both drowning in pleasure and soaring free, every kiss, caress and thrust sending sparks shooting through her. 

Bastien slid his hand between them, thumb circling her sensitive nub as he felt her walls pulsing around him. “Cum for me Evie.” He groaned, eyes remaining locked on hers. 

Everly pulled his face to hers, kissing him deeply. She moaned as waves of pleasure rolled through her, their kiss swallowing the sound. Her walls clenched around his thick length, he groaned as he released into her. “Fuck.” He panted as he broke the kiss.

Everly smiled as she looked up into his stormy eyes. She felt overwhelmed by the love she felt for him, she wanted to tell him, remind him. She knew now wasn’t the time, they needed to make sure they weren’t caught. 

Bastien eased his softening cock from her and helped her off the edge of the wishing well. He pulled his pants back up, as she fixed her panties and smoother down her dress. He drew her back into his arms, needing to keep her close. “God I missed you Evie.” Bastien said resting his forehead against hers.

Everly’s hand gently cupped his cheek. “I missed you too.” She softly pressed her lips to his for a brief kiss. Her eyes locked on his, once again downcast and filled with sadness. “What if she’s not yours?” As much as she didn’t want to believe it, she needed to know he meant what he said.

“Evie, no matter what I’m not going anywhere, not this time. I promise.” Bastien replied, thumb gently caressing her bottom lip. He had been crazy to let her go the first time, he wouldn’t make that mistake again, no matter what the results said. 


End file.
